


The Legend of Yukari

by Gekiai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Harems, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Nymphomania, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: Three men plague the life of Hinata Hyuga, also known as Yukari. It all sounds like a love story any girl would want except Hinata is an adult video star with no plans of retiring anytime soon. SasuHinaItaNaru plus Hinata x various others in juicy scenes. Very, very lemony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys! Thought I’d share this crazy idea I’d came up with a few days ago...which later started forming into a fic.
> 
> Since it is kind of a harem fic, no end game pairing has been determined yet so...readers, let me know your feelings. Between Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto, may the best man win ;(
> 
> Each of the scenes that Hina is in, she is erm...having sex with an actual character in the series. So cookie points to you if you guess correctly who it is (in the comments, i wanna see your guesses). It’s just something a little fun and silly that I thought up with my friends.
> 
> Also this fic is hella lemony, so be warned! This chapter in particular has DDLG and masturbation themes so if you don’t like that then I suggest you skip this chappy. I also wanna give special thanks to sergeantgrinner for inspiring me for this scene hhh
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Duh, I don’t own Naruto.

Hasty footsteps stumbled into a tight, studio apartment, later followed by a firm shutting of the door.

Sasuke was absolutely _finished_ with his day. Most would think that being a university student was a simple life, going to classes and studying, and maybe even dabbling in a few extracurricular or fun activities.

But not for the young Uchiha. He loathed people, particularly the girls that fawned over and pestered him continuously for his affections or even an inkling of his attention.

He hated the high achievers, most of which reminded him too much of his brother. Sasuke was gifted as well, yet his focus was always elsewhere. He did not care for school—this was something his parents had brought upon him to keep him straight, they’d hope. 

They had failed horribly.

His devious activities, though at a peak during his high school days, did not quite cease. Now, they had become much more covert. Personal.

The youth slipped off his jacket and shoes before he briskly walked over to his room, merely separated by a wall that partitioned off his living area, which was also quite cramped.

Falling into his plush office chair, he tapped keys on his keyboard impatiently, waiting for the soft whir of his computer and the monitor to blink back to life. Sasuke was practically panting at this point, his palms feeling clammy from an unexpected rising of hormones and frustrations.

His fingers fumbled over to the mini shelf that was right next to the desk that housed his laptop. Lines upon lines of DVDs were shelved, each with their own color, title, thickness. He pulled one out that had grown fairly worn since he’d watched it... _used it_ , frequently now.

Once the DVD was loaded, a petite, dark-haired female appeared on the screen wearing a pastel blue dress with frilly accents on the straps and the bottom hem. The milky skin of her shoulders and upper chest were revealed as that part of the dress was barely able to hold in her abundant cleavage. The outfit stopped short at her luscious thighs, adorned with matching thigh high socks. Too bad, only a sliver of skin was revealed there.

In sharp contrast of the rather skimpy dress, a multitude of pastel bows and barrettes were in her hair, intensifying the child-like aesthetic that the director was shooting for.

As messy and lame as it might’ve appeared to some, the girl looked perfectly sweet and innocent, not at all an allusion to what was about to happen to her.

Sasuke could feel himself salivating.

Lavender orbs met the screen momentarily, before panning out to reveal a tall, blond male behind her. He wrapped his arms around her front, the girl shifting her gaze up to his face.

“Cuddle time, already?” She piped up, a soft grin immediately coming to her as she swayed in his arms.

“Mhm. Daddy’s feeling particularly cuddly today.” 

She blinked multiple times rather cutely, her face noticeably becoming pinker. “Me too. I want to cuddle you a lot, _Daddy_.” 

Sasuke’s length ached painfully as her bell-like voice spoke that word. The first time he’d viewed this video, he had came just hearing her say that. Now, he had built up some endurance, wisely refraining from touching himself until a more appropriate time. He wished she could call him _daddy;_ heck, he wished she could call him many things while he fucked her.

Hastily, he unbuckled his belt and rose enough to get his pants and underwear down and out the way. The male was already hard before he’d even entered his apartment. The urgency with which he’d entered was because of this problem. He needed to relieve himself, even if he’d done so this morning and three times the day before.

Practically knowing the scene by heart, Sasuke made his rudimentary checks.

Lotion? Check. 

Towel? Also readily available. 

By then the two had moved to the sofa, blue eyes staring down at the star of the film as she laid below him, appearing as though she were a delectable sweet begging to be torn into. Her legs were partially in the air perhaps because of his playful shove, ruffles giving way to even more porcelain skin and now striped panties previously hidden from view. The actress looked up at the dangerously handsome, mature blond, entranced, lust filling her otherwise innocent hues. 

“You don’t look like you’re ready to cuddle, Princess...” 

“B-But you had pushed me d-down this way…” was her soft response. _God,_ she was so good at acting. Or, she just really fit that naive role too well. 

“Had I…?” he trailed off, a digit of his tapping the plushness of her lips underneath her panties, to which the girl defensively crosses her ankles before her. “Seems I need to give this some attention..” 

Sasuke grimaced in annoyance during this section because it doesn’t exactly show the wetness in her underwear. It is up to his imagination to pretend that there is a subtle patch of dampness on the cotton fabric, and that he could touch her; that she was wet for _him_ instead of this conventionally attractive actor. 

“Th-that’s my private part...” 

“I know.” His smile was warm, his hands rubbing along the back of her thighs coaxingly. Sasuke wondered just how soft they were. 

“But Daddy you...you’re a b-boy and…” 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” 

It was as though her face got an even deeper shade of pink as she hesitated. 

“Not...no…I just feel weird.” 

“Was it the feeling I told you about?” 

The actress nodded slowly, rousing a smirk from the male. 

“Princess, that means you’re turned on.”

Her face lit up in realization. “I-I remember now..but I’ve never done those things before…”

“You will learn.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Relax. It’ll feel good…” 

She nodded, teeth biting down on her sumptuous bottom lip as she was shed of her panties, legs pushed back to reveal more of the curvature of her ass for the male. 

The man wasted no time to dip down and begin to lick and kiss at her warmth, his tongue lapping audible before the woman disrupted it with a low moan. 

And that’s when Sasuke took an ample amount of lotion and began stroking himself, a shaky breath immediately leaving him, his eyes shutting momentarily as he focused on her noises of pleasure. Sometimes that was just enough to put him off the edge.

Her back arched as these ministrations continued, the haphazard camera work making very little visible past the man’s spiky locks between her legs. And then, there’s the damn mosaic. The nerdy creeps found a way to bypass it, but Sasuke hadn’t even bothered to do such a thing. It was way above his head.

Instead, he found himself emotionally driven to rid censorship in his politics classes all of a sudden.

Oral sex was exchanged between the two (Sasuke had to pace himself here--the girl was phenomenal with blowjobs and stroking while seeing that from POV would’ve finished him) and eventually, both their clothed bodies were pressed against one another as they shared a heated, sloppy kiss, tongues intertwining and swirling.

Impatient, Sasuke ended up skipping the beginnings as it was a play off of the girl’s virginity. It was very soft and tender, which is what the male desired sometimes, but not now. He wanted the rough parts, when she was being pounded into helplessly. Because that's how he’d do it. She was a major slut—he just _knew_ that—and he wouldn’t want to show mercy.

Lustful cries and near squeaks erupted from the girl as she was being plowed into from behind, the man’s muscular hips creating loud smacks each time they contacted her shapely buttocks. She was on all fours, her breasts having been forced out of the confines of her dress and were moving helplessly with each impact. Her hair ties were barely hanging on to her silky strands as her hands clutched the arm of the couch in a near death grip. A hiccup escaped her in the midst of her pleasure ride, attempting to form a coherent sentence but failing horrendously.

The man knew this and muttered breathlessly, “Feels good?” the sounds of their slapping skin became even louder for a few seconds, a definitive yelp escaping the woman as her body shook once he’d increased his strength and speed dramatically. Sasuke was always impressed and mildly jealous of the man’s hip control here.

“Y-Yes D-Daddy...please…” she almost sobbed. By now the student was jerking himself off at an incredibly brisk pace, his chest heaving with each frantic breath. _He was so close._ Anything that could possibly interrupt him now would send him into a fiery rage.

The blond gripped her shoulders and pulled the whimpering girl back until she was against him, allowing for her bobbing breasts and the glistening juices between her thighs to be visible for the camera. A primal growl left him as he cupped her face, press a quick kiss to the side of her parted lips.

“I’m gonna cum…” he moaned out lowly, his hand reaching down to swirl her needy bundle of nerves.

“D-Daddy, y-y-you can’t cum i-in me..” she whined, a trembling hand moving down to clutch at his hip that was still moving against her tirelessly.

“You don’t have a say princess.” 

Within the next few seconds, the two will cum, but before Sasuke could get to that, there was a quiet knock on his door.

“Fuck!” the student growled, certain that the noises from this porno were loud enough to be heard behind the door. Regardless, he continued to pump his aching erection until he released viciously all over his keyboard and front desk.

Some moments passed until he could relax, his body still shaking in wake of the orgasm, the last spurts having dribbled onto his hand. He gradually came to his senses, no longer blinded by his lust. That was worth it. Each and every time. He could never get tired of it, never get tired of _her._  Sasuke quickly shut off his desktop, redressed himself, and wiped up his mess quickly. All the while, the knocks on the door did not cease. He did not know who this could be.

Rubbing on sanitizer and giving his crotch another check, he finally made it to the door, opening it with the most expressionless, bitter face he could muster. It was his study friend. Karin. 

The girl immediately straightened up, adjusting her ruby glasses accordingly, trying to feign as if she wasn’t annoyed by his delayed answering seconds ago.

“A-Ah, Sasuke-san, we were supposed to study today, right?”

It’d completely slipped his mind. He stepped back, allowing the girl to enter, before shutting the door behind her.

He watched as she gazed around his place while setting down her backpack. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been here before. 

She turned to him, clasping her hands together, a crafty grin on her lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, immediately assuming she’d heard what he was just immersing himself in. Not a peep from her, or he’d have to find a way to intimidate her. Or coax her with his cock. He’s done it before. 

“Let’s get started hm?” 

“Yeah. Just take a seat, will you?” Her standing up like that made it seem as if she expected something. 

With a temporary damaged look on her face, she took a seat seiza-style at Sasuke’s kotatsu, draped with a comforter he’d stolen from his parents’ home some time ago. His textbooks were already there-- the ones he’d neglected to bring to class that day. 

A soft sigh was expelled from him before he took a seat next to the girl, who was already too close for his comfort. 

“Did you start on the paper for Comparative Politics?” 

“Not yet.” 

“You know it’s due in a couple days…” there was that tone of voice again. The tone that his mother often used with him countless times in his life. 

“I’m aware. Just been busy.” 

“Have you?” she looked over at him, that look in her eyes once again, a smirk over her glossy pink lips. 

Was she horny or something? Sasuke made it an effort to look away from her as he opened up one of his books. There was silence as he found what the two needed to study before he asked suddenly, “How much did you hear?” 

“What?” 

“You know what I’m talking about. You’re acting too fucking weird.” 

“W-W--”

“You don’t act this way unless you want something from me.”

She almost squeaked as her hands clasped over her mouth, an attempt to hide her trembling lips and growing blush. Sasuke hated to see her like this. It was too much of reminder of his other fangirls, and Karin was the most tolerable one. She had a good head on her shoulders most of the time and was _actually_ useful. Sasuke did hold some form of care for her. She was often there to listen to his messed up issues and was courteous enough to not judge. Karin could relate to a lot of his problems as well, which was all the more reason the two had somehow stuck with one another for so long. She was a good _friend._  

His eyes narrowed as he watched her facade crumble, until she spoke, “I… I heard some strange noises. Like moans.” She bit her lip, timidly meeting his gaze that was so focused on her face. “Was it porn?”

“And what if it was?” was his pointed retort. He held some embarrassment about this. Even if this was all his friend, Kiba’s, fault. The beautiful Sasuke Uchiha getting off to porn would seem over so many people’s heads. He could get any woman he desired, so why would he imagine or fulfill such acts through entertainment? His answer would be that he could not get _her._ She was perfect to him and yet unattainable. Hell, he didn’t even know if she lived in this city.

“I was thinking...I could help you.” Karin’s words disrupted his circulating thoughts, a hand of hers reaching over to caress his thigh. 

Somehow her wanting it first turned him off the most. Sasuke usually took from her when she least expected it, and the surprise added to the thrill of the moment for her. Perhaps, he could give in now. A second round he was perfectly capable of doing, but Karin was nowhere close to a professional per se. Quite frankly, Sasuke was the one who had taken her virginity.

“Fine.” A gleeful grin spread across her pink lips, and the raven-haired boy looked away, an expression of disinterest flashing in his eyes. 

“I’ll use your homework. Then you’ll help me with my paper.” He reached over and looked through her folder until he found the assignment that he needed. “Understood?” 

She nodded obediently, though didn’t move just yet. There was a minute of silence save for the shuffling of papers before Sasuke glanced back at the redhead.

“I’m not going to do anything.” It was his demand that she serve him. The urgency of him needing to complete his homework assignments was finally coming to him. His GPA was on the brink of him losing his scholarship, which would unleash the ire of his parents and his brother. He was a master of procrastinating and bullshitting, and knew full well that if he _tried,_ he’d be at the top of his class. However, Sasuke had no desire for that. His mind was on other things.

Besides, with Karin, he was feeling lazy and not turned on enough. She had interrupted his moment, his allotted time with _her_.

The young woman nodded, a noticeable disheartened look on her face. But that didn’t stop her. She leaned closer, lingering hand on his jeans moving to unzip them. Her head ducked down below his arms and kissed along his soft bulge. 

Karin adored him, if it wasn’t obvious enough. She knew he hated most of the girls on their campus and was uninterested in any instances of love and most intimacy. Still, she found herself kindling intense feelings for him over the couple years he’d known him. He was often so distant, but there was an unsaid bond between the two of them. He was one of the first to actually look at her and treat her like a human being and didn’t hurt her. At least not in damaging ways. 

She pushed his undergarment out the way and begin licking and eventually sucking his length, her efforts causing the flesh to harden within her mouth almost instantly. 

And that evening she’d sucked him off the best she’d ever done before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello I want to thank everyone for giving the first chapter a lot of love. I truly appreciate it!
> 
> One person guessed who was in the first scene correctly hehe, but this one’s a bit harder.
> 
> Don’t really think there’s any triggers here besides maybe forced orgasm(s)? 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

 

“Still trying to mess with me, are you?” The gruff whisper pierced her ear, the woman’s body quivering against the man, knees moving inward as she barely had the ability to stand on her feet then. His hands roamed over her slick body as if to assert his dominance—his ownership. He was having a bit  _ too _ much fun with this scene.

The woman shook her head frantically in response, a pathetic whimper leaving her. In order to maintain her stability, her nails practically clawed into the man’s shoulders.

“I don’t believe you.”

Violet eyes widened as he reached down and inserted yet another one of those  _ things _ in her. She cursed her bodily capabilities.

“Pl-please—“ she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up!”

He pushed her down onto the sofa, forcing her legs open in a wanton manner. Through blurry eyes, the actress noticed the camera man scooting closer, providing a good view of the scene happening from down below.

The woman felt she had nearly reached her limit.

Cold, sticky lube was applied on her already slimy breasts, the actor’s large, rough hands moving to knead her mounds, fingers flicking and pinching at her overstimulated nipples. Hinata arched her back, perhaps out of necessity, for either the camera or in response to the all-too-familiar tingles coursing through her body.

She couldn’t count how many pellets had been pushed in her at this point, their whirring buzz resonating through her cavern, her body,  _ her head. _

A hoarse moan escaped her, the vibrations of the devices against one another causing them to nearly move on their own, her slippery walls contracting around them. These involuntary movements seemed to increase as each moment passed, all reaching that point once again--

“Fuck!” she cried out, fluids spraying violently out of her once more. The viewers would definitely get a load of that shot.

Her body spasmed and ached through the course of her orgasm, her harsh pants causing her throat to become increasingly dry and begin to ache.

“Good little slut. Now you’ve learned not to fuck with me.” her actor muttered above her head, off script. A small click was heard that caused the torturous vibrations to cease within her. Then, a dark hand moved from her breasts to her chin, pushing her head up in order to meet his lips. Interesting tattoos adorned the sides of his mouth.

His tongue weaseled its way into her parched mouth, Hinata’s own moving lazily against the actor’s. It was taking a lot for her to not hurl or attempt to bite the man’s tongue off.

“And that’s a wrap.” The director announced victoriously from behind the camera, Hinata parting lips with the older man that had been towering behind her.

The shoot had been exhausting, as she’d been forced to orgasm multiple times in near succession. Furthermore, the man she had been working with had been quite the  _ asshole.  _ He hardly followed the little script they had and did quite a few things that had turned the young woman off. There had been plenty of cuts to relube herself, to which the man would hold a fairly huffy attitude with her. He’d taken it out on her in most of their other scenes, becoming hardcore, which was not originally intended for the scene. The director had griped about this, creating even more reshoots, cuts, and wasted film. It had all totalled around 11 hours, and the woman was exhausted and  _ starving. _

She slowly pulled each of the tiny bullets out of herself with shaky hands, each drenched with her love honey. Crew members ran over to retrieve these and began to clean up the set. Hinata struggled to stand on her two feet, her body practically pulsing and feeling as if she would collapse. However, she would ask for no help. She needed to get out of there and  _ fast. _

The actress was able to use the facilities at the venue to wash up and refresh herself, doing so as quickly as she could in her tired haste. She knew her hair would be an adventure to wash, so she’d leave that till she got to her own home.

While she was redressing in a side room, a sudden invasive tap to her shoulder roused her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” the word came out brusquely and in annoyance as Hinata turned around. Her usual cordial and soft-spoken personality was gone, now replaced with mere irritable exhaustion.

She was greeted with a sheepish smile by the director of the shoot, who handed her a bottle of water. “I believe you have a guest.”

Well that was unexpected and unneeded.

Hinata hastily put her fluffy sweater on over her black leggings and followed the balding man behind the technology and camera equipment. A tall male with long white hair waited, arms crossed over his broad chest. It was the CEO of her agency--Jiraiya.

“I saw some of your footage from today.” he started, patting her shoulder gingerly. “Phenomenal. As always.”

“Thank you Jiraiya-san.” She bowed quickly rising up to meet his gaze. Hinata had to simmer her attitude since this was her main employer, after all. Besides, she kind of  _ liked  _ the man.

“B-But it’s unusual for you to come to shooting sites…”

“That may be the case, but I have a reward for you and some excellent news.” He flashed a wide smile. “Go get your things. I’m taking you to dinner, wherever you’d like to go.”

“W-What?” Hinata blinked in complete disbelief. Seeing how Jiraiya treated the other girls in the agency (usually with distance), she couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Was he going to use this to get something out of her?

Even so, the woman was hungry, and free food sounded heaven-sent in those moments. She went over and gathered the rest of her things and suitcase, before she bid goodbye and thanks to the crew. She flawlessly gave her partner, who was staring at her way too much from his corner, a cold shoulder. The industry was so big, so she’d never have to work with him again.

“Where would you like to eat, Yuka?” he had asked once they’d gotten into his Range Rover.

“Hm, anywhere you’d like, Jiraiya-san.”

He snorted at that response as he turned on the ignition, soon enough driving off from the venue. “That doesn’t help me at all.”

“Hm...Korean?”

“Ooh, exotic. You’d have to tell me what to order.”

She smiled sheepishly over at him, realizing this was the first time she’d genuinely smiled that day.

He’d loaded in a place in the GPS while Hinata slumped back on the fine leather seat, eyes drooping shut. It’d been such a long day, and Jiraiya was kind enough to not initiate conversation during their ride. 

The gray haired man glanced over to her, realizing she had fallen asleep within minutes. The poor girl. She was the youngest of all the girls his agency managed, but she’d grown the fastest in popularity. Because of that, her schedule was packed. He could only imagine the torment it was putting on her body and couldn’t help but wonder how mentally drained she was from prior events. He hadn’t learned much about the girl when he’d employed her.

After about half an hour, they had arrived, the female rousing awake because of the sudden stop of the car.

“We’re here, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Don’t call me that…” she murmured, a low chuckle leaving her as she rubbed her eyes.

She walked up to the rustic looking restaurant close to the tall man, soon taking a seat with him at a wooden table.

“You know, you really don’t have to do this.” Hinata spoke up once the two had gotten settled, absentmindedly glossing over the menu.

“Oh don’t worry about it. When you were shooting, I saw how you were looking at that sandwich from afar, so I had to give you a meal.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight back a smile at his humor. “I expected you were doing this to get something out of me.”

“What? No way, Yuka. You know I’m not like those other agents. I don’t mess with my dolls like that.” he was taken aback by her accusation, but he really couldn’t blame her. He knew agents that treated their actors like shit and ones that pretty much did extraneous favors for them in order to get them to do covert actions.

“Right…I’m sorry.” she immediately felt bad for accusing him of such a thing. It was a long day, and her tongue had grown loose. Hinata was bound to say anything, especially since she planned on ordering some of the alcohol they had here.

“What drinks can I get for the two of you?” A waiter came by, a friendly grin on his face.

“Soju, please.” Hinata ordered, to which she noticed her boss burrowing his face in his menu momentarily.

“And you, sir?”

“Ah, whatever she’s having.”

Once he left, his eyes darted back to her. “What exactly is that stuff?”

“Wait, you didn’t see on the menu?” She giggled at his silly antics. “It’s an alcohol, and has a little more kick than beer.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” he grinned, impressed. “Do you eat this kind of stuff often?”

“Not necessarily. I just know a thing or two from enjoying it previously.”

“Well-cultured...not a surprise at all coming from you.”

“You compliment me too much, Jiraiya-san.”

They exchanged short grins, before she began looking over the menu to decide her main course.

Their silence was broken by a soft clearing of the throat by the older man. “I guess I’ll tell you about the main reason why I asked you out.”

Hinata raised her eyebrows, interest piqued as she set down the menu. She had already decided on what she would eat. “And that is…?”

“Next client’s a really big guy in the industry. From this video you can either hit it big, or not.”

The woman blinked, swallowing uncomfortably. The stakes already seemed high for this, and she couldn’t ignore the feeling of brief anxiety that swelled over her. But she could do it. She had to.

“They’re big on hardcore and non-con scenarios, and I realized that’s something you haven’t done before. You think you’re ready for that?” He asked. Jiraiya actually appeared genuinely worried, to which Hinata could only respond with a subtle smugness.

“Well, today’s video prepared me well for that, don’t you think?” she sighed, looking elsewhere around the small place. “That guy was such an asshole...I think I’ll be more than prepared to take it on. Unless it includes anal.”

“Oh it just might. I haven’t followed up on the gritty details like that, but I’ll be sure to relay that back to you when I have.”

Hinata nodded, having not much to say besides small talk until their drinks came and finally their food. She sipped her drink and ate quietly, eyes rolling over to Jiraiya who had been glancing in her direction for some time now.

“Hey, you’re doing really good, Yuka. Ever since you started, high paying clients have wanted a bite at you.” he started saying. “If your family knew anything about this, I imagined they’d be proud.”

“They won’t be.” was her quick retort. Though she accepted his praise, the mere mention of her family made her appetite diminish.

She had came from a wealthy, refined family, well-known to many in the city and the business world. But ever since her mother caught her sticking something up her skirt when she was eight years old, things had began to fall apart all around Hinata.

She was constantly misunderstood, shunned by her family members, and made to look inferior compared to her younger sister and cousin. The hundreds of insults that had been thrown at her about her intelligence, her appearance--about her  _ condition _ \--resounded through her head numerous times during the day. It still affected her.

The last straw was when Hinata had coerced her cousin to relieve her needs on multiple occasions, eventually being caught by her father. She had been thrown out and disowned before she could finish high school, and ultimately, forced to find a means on her own. The sex industry had beckoned her because of her sweet looks and phenomenal body, and she’d answered so she could satiate her needs within reason. Also, it was fairly lucrative.

Otherwise, she had no long term goals. She had a desire to go to culinary school because of her passion with cooking and baking, but her saving practices weren’t sufficient at the moment. Her part time office job didn’t help much, either.

Jiraiya continued gazing at her across the table, face creased in worry. That expression either annoyed or comforted the girl at times. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I would like to go.”

He nodded, figuring he’d touched a sore spot. “I’m sorry…”

She didn’t answer, simply taking another sip at her soju, one that was enough to finish it off within a few gulps. She just wanted to go home.

Jiraiya paid that tab and drove her home. “Take care, alright? I’ll send you more information some time tomorrow.” he remarked as he’d gotten out the car to walk her up to the door.

Hinata merely nodded. “Thanks for the meal…” she mumbled.

He leaned forward, a motion to kiss her on the cheek, but she’d taken a step back. “Really. I appreciate it.” she reiterated, not wanting to be touched by another man that night.

He frowned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as if to play off the rejection he’d just experienced. “It’s not an issue. I’m happy to do it any time. Rest well.”

They parted from there, and Hinata made her way up to her apartment. It was on the sixth floor, offering a great view of the tops of buildings and the street below. Regardless of that beauty, it was small, merely a one-bedroom studio. Even so, Hinata had managed to make it her home.

She had decorated it in light purples, warm yellows and other mellow tones. The actress often splurged on furniture, kitchenware, or clothing as a form of retail therapy. Budgeting was not her forte.

She’d taken off her shoes and fallen on her bed once she’d made her way to her room. The gravity seemingly made her more aware of all the aches and pains that her body was suffering through in those moments.

“Fuck that guy…” she muttered in her pillow, realizing it had been probably the first time she’d had an unpleasant partner. As highly acclaimed as she was, Hinata wasn’t necessarily picky when it came to the guys she was to be partnered with or fucked. This attitude fell over into her personal sex life and often didn’t work in her favor.

With her inability to get up from her bed, the woman had drifted off into a sleep soon after, only waking up again when the pale blue light of the morning time started to peek through her curtains.

She woke with a start, fully feeling how grimy and dirty she’d felt because of the happenings of the day before. What time was it?

The woman slipped out of her bed, legs and core sore as she went to go check her phone. 6:24 AM.

She then took a shower and changed into some more appropriate clothes for the day, even if she didn’t have any plans.

Well, she  _ could _ make plans.

Looking over herself in her full-length mirror, Hinata felt she looked quite appeasing. Her red sweater was cut low and offered a nice view of her collarbones and neck, and her skinny jeans always hugged her in the best of places. It would be a shame to not meet up with anyone that day.

She reached for her phone and texted her best friend. Uzumaki, Naruto.

[text] Do you have time to meet today?

Hinata sent, hoping for a speedy answer. He usually always answered in a timely manner, since the two had nearly been inseparable for the past few years.

He had pretty much been the only one who stayed by her side during her times of dire need, even if he didn’t approve of her life choices. That was something Hinata always felt self-conscious about around him. She found herself wondering if he’d like her more if she wasn’t doing what she did. But she couldn’t help it. He’d just have to understand.

Hinata gnawed gently on her lip as she waited, smiling broadly once she’d heard the buzz from her phone.

[text] I work all day, but you can come by the shop and say hi. [/] He’d ended the message with his typical fox face.

[text] I’ll do just that. See you soon.

* * *

“Hinata!” His face immediately brightened up once he laid eyes on her, giddily rising up only to hit his head on the edge of the car he was still under.

“Ack!” He whined, the female rushing over to make sure he was alright.

“Naruto-kun…”

The blond waved his hand dismissively while the other rubbed at his forehead. This time he actually took the time to roll himself out from under the vehicle before standing up.

“Pretend that didn’t happen...it’s good to see you Hinata!” He flashed that bright grin of his, the one that constantly had the woman feeling butterflies in her chest.

“It’s good to see you too.” Her cheeks already beginning to warm, she held the meal out that she had prepared for him prior. “I...I brought you lunch.”

He blinked in surprise, taking the Tupperware container and examining the contents. Rice, fish, and some veggies. “This looks good Hina...man, you really didn’t have to do this!”

“Well you have to eat more than just instant ramen.” She commented with a soft giggle.

“Right, right...” Naruto said with a sheepish grin, walking over to his workstation to set his gift down. “Thank you. Now I’m looking forward to lunch more than ever.”

“It’s my pleasure…” she had cooked for him on multiple occasions. Hinata just liked to see the look on his face and to feel she was a  _ need _ in his life.

“What have you been up to lately?”

“Just the usual…” she answered lowly, yet loud enough to be heard over the whirring and buzzing of the shop.

“You still have that job?”

She immediately stiffened at the mention. Hinata knew what was coming next.

“Yes.”

A frown came to his lips as he took a seat on the stool, rubbing his dirty hands off on a towel. “You promise me you’d stop.”

“But I’m nowhere close to my goal.”

Naruto looked at her longer, shaking his head. “It isn’t safe. What you’re doing is…” he trailed off, the somber look still in his eyes before he looked away. He had told her countless times about how wrong it was for shitty men to  _ defile  _ her body and beauty, and yet, he had made no instances to claim her in any form or fashion. Naruto lifted her up a hundred times, but seemingly shut her down a thousand.

Hinata bit her lip, feeling the emotions rise within her as she recalled this. She knew he cared for her, and yet what he was asking then was impossible.

She walked closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I pr-promise I’ll stop soon.” The woman said. She couldn’t tell if this was an empty promise on her part or not.

“Yeah…”

“You know why I do this.” She had alluded to him several times her issue. He had never actually fulfilled her. It was the ultimate tease on her body and her mind.

Naruto stood up, a soft sigh leaving him. “I have to get back to work.”

“So soon?” She frowned, glancing around the shop to make sure no one was watching the two. A digit wrapped around one of Naruto’s belt loops and tugged.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her, Hinata nearly wincing at his sharp expression.

“I’m at  _ work  _ Hinata.”

“Not e-even a kiss?” She felt absolutely pathetic and embarrassed that she had been reduced down to begging for his affections at times. Their relationship was strange for the most part. But a kiss and even more was often shared between the two.

Naruto couldn’t stand to see her this way, but he had always been very firm with these things. He recognized Hinata’s feelings for him early on, as well as his own. But he couldn’t see himself being like the other men in her life who took advantage of what she had for their own pleasure.

He felt he was  _ better.  _ He would not give in to his urges, not even if she offered to relieve them.

Glancing around once more, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, moving his against hers slowly, intimately. For a moment, Hinata felt she was in pure bliss, his lips always being something she enjoyed feeling, until he pulled back all too soon.

“I’ll return your dish next time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She said nearly breathless as she watched him head back to his current project.

How she longed to experience such kisses everyday.

* * *

“Is he in?”

“I haven’t seen him walk in today, so probably not.” The receptionist responded, a polite grin on her face.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” She leaned forward some, fingers grasping the granite of the counter. Hinata realized that, perhaps, it wasn’t normal to be so expectant for her boss’s return. He’d been gone for a couple weeks already, and she was getting antsy. He was pretty much her best friend at her  _ normal  _ job who always stuck up for her when her coworkers treated her like vermin-- all because she had a  _ seasonal  _ position and didn’t look bad.

“He should be back next week.”

The brunet nodded, a soft sigh escaping her. “Thank you.” She turned and left, feeling quite disappointed.

The two had only maintained a professional and amicable relationship, and yet Hinata found her cravings around her boss becoming overwhelming. Countless times had she ran off to the restroom to release, even if they had just held a rather normal conversation. Even if he had just  _ looked  _ at her a certain way.

So why had she came this time? Well, it was mainly going to be a surprise for  _ him _ .

She was keen enough to know that he, too, held mutual feelings for her. She didn’t know their depth, but his wandering eyes and his protectiveness over her said enough.

But maybe it was good that she didn’t have the opportunity to unleash on him just yet.

He wouldn’t be ready for her, anyway. No one ever was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more fleshed out lemony scene is in the next chapter. Promise.
> 
> Also, it’s pretty obvious who her office boss is, isn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so triggers for this chapter include non-con/dubcon since, you guessed it, the scene that was mentioned in the previous chap is obviously going to happen here. There’s also stalking. So if that bothers you then you should not read this chapter for your comfort.
> 
> ALSO someone suggested I reveal who it was in the scene in the following chapter. So ahem here goes: Minato was in the first chap and Kakuzu was in the second. Sorry about that one y’all. He was a bit more difficult to describe.

****It looked like a typical scene.

She was adorned with a cute, pink apron on top of skinny jeans and a crop top tee as she cooked in her kitchen. She did all these things with a happy hop in her step, a soft hum coming from her once she realized her bread from the oven had finished.

How dare a woman as hot as her make a housewife role look so good. That’s at least what Sasuke thought that morning. His infatuation for her seemed to grow exponentially with each DVD.

This particular video hadn’t even been released to the general public, and yet he had the privilege of watching it so early. It had been leaked, apparently—Kiba had the strangest connections and for that, the young Uchiha was either incredibly grateful or jealous.

Sasuke reclined back in his chair, merely watching as the scene unfolded.

The camera panned to another point of view, behind some foliage. A man was spying on the helpless woman, and Sasuke thought he would probably do the same if given the opportunity.

Footsteps were heard as the camera inched closer and closer to the backdoor of the home. Within moments, the door knob jangled mutely, and the door conceded to the sneaky entrance.

The woman was completely unaware as her back was turned to the camera now. She continued to fix up whatever she had been preparing, until—

The man behind the camera grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him. Panic and shock took to her face as a knife was pressed against her jugular.

“This is a home invasion, bitch. Scream and I’ll fucking kill you,” was the raspy growl heard behind the camera.

And she screamed. This was already too bad for her.

Instead of plunging into her throat, the knife darted downward and ripped her apron and shirt cleanly in half. Her breasts bounced free from their hold, a sight that caused Sasuke to move to unleash himself from his own pants.

Another panicked shriek left her, and the man shoved her away, enough for her to fall to the ground because of the force.

“Now you’re gonna pay.” He growled, pulling her onto her knees by her hair as he unbuckled his pants.

Tears were already streaming down her face behind strands of disheveled hair, her mascara causing dark streaks to form on her fair cheeks. “Pl-Please don't kill me…”

“You’re gonna suck me off before I do.” By then the camera had shifted from point of view to a side view of the two of them. The man was tall and wore a peculiar orange mask, an all black outfit, and thick leather gloves. Sasuke thought he looked rather corny.

The man’s hard-on bobbed free, and he immediately pushed it roughly against Yukari’s trembling lips. The woman winced and turned away, granting her a few hard smacks on the cheek by his hard erection.

“Open.” He pronounced each syllable with notable iciness, shoving himself once more against her lips. She whined as her mouth had no choice but to accommodate him, her eyebrows angled as she looked up at him.

Her mouth moved a certain way, and the man shouted, darting backwards and slapping the woman in the face. Sasuke was quite surprised by the brute force that was being used in this scene. Even so, the young man was clearly intrigued and more turned on than one would expect.

Though he would worship her in every sense of the word, Sasuke also wanted to bruise her up. To see tears stream down that beautiful face of hers because of him. It’s why he was getting off on the scene so much despite not even bothering to touch himself yet.

The woman was practically sobbing by then as she was dragged up once again by her hair, forced to be obedient to the intruder of her stead. One hand grasped the base of the man’s cock as she sucked soundly, bobbing her head slightly as she focused on the sensitive head. Her eyes had fallen shut by then, her hand eventually moving to stroke him slowly while her mouth continued its work.

“Now, what took you so long to do that?” the man questioned, a shaky sigh leaving him before he grasped her hair even more, an audible whimper coming from the woman because of the pain. He pushed his hips forward, causing the woman to take him all.

A low gag was heard as he started to fuck her face. Saliva pooled in her mouth and dribbled down her chin and breasts, her sounds becoming rather pained with each thrust before she clasped the man’s thighs tightly, beseeching him to stop.

He pulled back, his muscle slick with her spit as she coughed harshly.

“Pathetic.” A sneer was clear in his tone as he filled her mouth once more, this time ceasing his thrusts, as if to savor the tightening of her throat around him.

“It’d be funny if you puked.” he mused, then moaned gruffly. Well, she wouldn’t. Yukari was too good, even if the beginnings of this torment had all been her acting.

He eventually dislodged himself after more clawing from her nails and pulled out a rope from his long cloak.

“I’m not finished with you.” he growled, roughly stripping her of the scraps of clothing and proceeding to use the rope to restrain her.

Without much of a fight, the woman had her wrists tied behind her back and her ankles tied together, the cries and sobs from her never seeming to cease. What impressed Sasuke the most was that _it all looked genuine._ This woman needed to enter acting that _wasn’t_ just adult entertainment, he felt.

She was pushed onto the table, breasts flush against the glass, her upper body knocking over whatever else had been on the flat surface.

“I’ll also steal this pussy along with whatever else I want.” he muttered, giving her ass a hard slap before eagerly positioning himself against her entrance.

Once he rammed inside, she yelped loudly at the awful intrusion, the slamming of his hips against her ass echoing throughout the room once he began pounding into her. His hand shifted from her midnight blue hair to her throat, gripping the front of it tightly. He growled primally amongst her loud, cracking yells and cries, his fucking relentless—violent.

This was the form of dominance that Sasuke wanted over her, or anyone for that matter. He wanted her to scream and cry his name, whether it be from pain or immense pleasure. In what circumstance would he receive that—well, he’d had to figure that out when the time came.

“It’s sad, you being fucked silly by a man who could potentially kill you.” He taunted as he continued, his grip on her keeping her steady since her legs had already given out. Her body shook, whether it be from shock or ecstasy. _She seemed to be enjoying this._

By then Sasuke had started stroking himself slowly and with little to no effort since he felt so close this entire time. His length twitched in his hand as he observed the transition into another scene.

Yukari was positioned on the man’s lap, her legs still together in the air but her wrists freed. She balanced herself on the man’s thighs using her hands, eyes squeezed shut at what was to come.

 _‘Wait this scene fully turned to dubcon? How lame.’_ Sasuke thought bitterly, but settled with what he could receive.

The man’s length, slick with a lubricating substance gradually slid into her other entrance.

The woman gasped loudly, clutching at what she could as her abandoned hole was invaded.

 _Anal? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, and not in a bad way._ Christ, Sasuke was going to cum right then and there, and he hadn’t even made a dent into this scene. It’s best he did, anyways, since he had priorities to go to today-- that priority being class.

And so, he stroked fiercely, the actor unusually slow with his movements this time. It was out of character, but accommodating to the actresses’ needs.

Just the way he spread her and how she clenched up helplessly; it was too much for the student, and Sasuke released barely a minute in. He was becoming more and more frustrated with his lagging stamina as of late, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Perhaps, he could spend more time with Karin. It would give him some more hands-on experience.

He cleaned up his space and rose from his seat, redressing himself before going to gather his things for school.

Sasuke headed down from his apartment building and to the train station, dodging through crowds of people to head to his designated rail.

His music played loudly through his headphones, his attention fully focused on his social media feed while he waited for the train. It was a mixture of his uni friends and associates along with a few Insta and fashion models mixed in. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a typical student.

Meanwhile, a young woman stood not too far from him, donning a long pink peacoat with a matching handbag held in front of her. She watched a train whiz by, feeling little to no urgency when it came to her destination. It was her day off from both of her jobs, and she was going to go hang out with a couple of her gal friends.

After a couple minutes the train finally arrived, and Sasuke along with the female walked in. He immediately plopped down in a seat, the girl not being too lucky in saving one for herself. She had no choice but to grasp onto a pole once the train started.

Finally diving up for air from his feed, he glanced around the car, uninterested by the mundane faces he saw, until his eyes landed on one woman in a pink coat. From a distance, she looked cute to him.

Eyes peered to get a closer look at her face, though it was also engrossed in her cellular device.

Onyx eyes widened the longer they examined this female.

 _‘No way, it can’t be her... ‘_ Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, completely losing his manners of not gawking at strangers in public.

 _Yukari._ There was no mistaking it. He’d seen that face multiple times, doe-eyed as it gazed into the camera, twisted in pleasure as it experienced ecstasy…

He swallowed, a thin layer of sweat forming underneath his clothes. He tried to relax his already heightened breathing and averted his gaze temporarily so he didn’t look like a creep. She was finally in his presence and yet there was nothing he could do. The subway car was too open and visible for him to even have an excuse to get closer or possibly, touchy by accident. Besides, he’d already taken his seat. It would already be strange enough to change seats or randomly stand up had there not been a stop.

Quickly, the young male ran through options in his mind, struggling to find a solution to this problem. He could not allow himself to give up this opportunity, for he did not know when he would ever see her again in this vast city.

Then, it dawned on him.

_He could just follow her._

A broad smirk came to his lips at the taboo thought, taking another furtive glance over to the beautiful woman. Yes, he had been heading off to school this morning, but missing his classes for a few hours or even a day was the last of his concerns.

This was his project now— an almost life mission of his. He will have her. He will fuck her. Perhaps in this adventure he could even figure out where she lived.

She did not move until three stops had passed, and then she departed along with another group of commuters. Sasuke rose from his seat and followed, though kept his distance.

His tall stature was enough to see over the heads of people, and her choice of clothing stood out like a sore thumb amongst the browns, grays, and other dark colors often worn by the city dwellers.

Sasuke followed her all the way out to the street, where she had taken a right down sidewalk. The male recognized this area as being particularly swanky, flanked with high end fashion and decor stores, and snooty cafes. _‘Tch, she must be getting paid well.’_

He watched from behind a pole as she waited at a crosswalk amongst a few other people. Her body swiveled subtly as she waited, dark stiletto boots rocking slightly. Merely the way she moved turned on the man, as innocent and half hearted as it seemed. He imagined she was wearing something quite sexy underneath that coat. Was she heading to a shoot?

The light turned green, and the crosswalk commenced, Sasuke slipping from behind the pole and continuing to follow that curtain of dark hair, his steps leisurely, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was glad his own jacket covered part of his groin.

He trailed her for three more blocks, the woman obviously oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. As Sasuke stood back and waited by a bench pretending to look at his phone, she crossed the street and entered an upscale looking restaurant.

The place had large windows giving way to a minimalist yet inviting interior; however, there was a second area that had all of its curtains closed, an attempt to shade out the bright sun on that fall day. Sasuke was able to watch as she walked up to the podium and spoke with the hostess. His heart swelled in realization once more that her mannerisms were so different from what she expressed in videos. That lust for her was there, but he found himself genuinely wanting to know her, too.

He licked over his top lip eagerly, leaning against a pole as people passed him on the street. Sasuke didn’t know how long he was planning to wait for her, but he didn’t think it was possible for him to ever see her again. He was willing to take the risk.

Relief passed over him as she walked over to the area with large windows, greeting a few other women with smiles and hugs before shedding her coat and taking her seat. Unfortunately, her back was facing Sasuke, much to his annoyance.

* * *

“Hinata girl, how’ve you been?” her blond friend spoke first.

A smile automatically spread on Hinata’s lips, pleased to be reunited with her friends. “I’ve been fine. A little busy, but I’m okay.” She shrugged, not wanting to cause any worries from them. “And you?”

“Okay, I guess. Sai is being all weird again and frankly, I’m done with it.” Pale blue eyes rolled to the waitress that was not so far from their table.

“I really love your coat. Where’d you get it?” It was Ten Ten who spoke now, reaching next to her to feel at the soft fabric of the peacoat.

“I got it from that...new French department store not too far from here.” She spoke slowly with obvious hesitation. She didn’t want them to know because they’d question her job and her income. Hinata’s cheeks burned as she avoided seeing their next responses.

“ _Goodness_ _,_ that must’ve been expensive,” was her remaining friend, Sakura’s surprised response, her eyes wide. “That little office job you have is paying you _that_ much?”

Hands immediately growing clammy, Hinata started to think of a good lie. She could practically feel their jealousy and curiosity radiating off of them. “I… I had overtime and decided to splurge.”

“But aren’t you just a seasonal office worker?” The skepticism was clear in Ino’s tone.

The question nearly caused her to wince. They were so curious about her life, and perhaps, were getting on how little Hinata actually shared with them. The girls blabbed about everything from their relationship and family problems all the way down to when their period was, their not so safe dieting habits, and sex they’ve experienced. They shared it **all,** and yet, Hinata said so little. She was an outlier in the group, but they still had loved and supported her through the recent years.

“It was an emergency shift. They needed more hands b-because the sectional manager is still traveling right now.” It was a half truth, and the latter fact made her fairly disheartened. She silently pleaded he would be in the next time she was.

Any more interrogation was cut off by the waitress finally coming over to order their drinks. Hinata was in the need for something alcoholic because of her increased anxiety, but it was too early in the day to be acceptable. She settled for a tea instead.

The actress looked down in her lap as they babbled on about something else regarding Sakura and her elongated single status.

“Well finding a good guy takes time. I’ve practically given up, as you can see.” Ino mumbled, hinting once more at her bisexuality.

“Right but some people don’t have the luxury of having multiple genders to choose from.” was the pink haired woman’s sharp response, Hinata fidgeting more with the hem of her skirt. She was used to their arguing.

“Hinata? How is it with you and Naruto?” The brown-haired woman eventually asked after a short pause.

“O-Oh uh...we’re fine.”

“Still not an item quite yet?”

Hinata shook her head glumly. They knew most of the story, minus the occupation part.

“What’s the hold up with him! He clearly likes you a lot, I think he’s just a big scaredy cat.” Ino huffed.

“Scared of what? Hinata would probably be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” Sakura interjected, having her fair share of dealings with the blond man. They were not the best of friends.

The actress smiled weakly, “I-I think he’ll come around soon. He and I are still very close.” she was optimistic. After all, he was her first love.

“Well, you shouldn’t wait forever for a man. You’ll end up disappointed.” Ino started. “But I know you’re loyal and optimistic. I’m just saying, don’t sell yourself short.”

Hinata nodded slowly, mulling over those words in her head. She’d heard them on several occasions, even felt that way at times, but with Naruto, it all crumbled. She didn’t know what was so infectious about that man that made her want to cling onto him.

“Thank you, Ino…” She spoke softly. Perhaps, she was right. She shouldn’t hold herself out for him any longer.

Their drinks came as their chattering continued, Hinata not having much more to say. The food was good, but she once again, felt her appetite decrease.

It was only until they parted ways did she finally feel like she was grounded again. Ino’s words had rung true to her. Perhaps she should at least distance herself from Naruto. He wasn’t going to claim her, she felt, but there was another man in her life that would.

The sun had moved in the sky as it was now early afternoon. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she walked up the sidewalk, but opposite of the station.

All the while, Sasuke had nearly fallen asleep on the bench across the street. If it wasn’t for a homeless man batting at him with a newspaper for spare change, he would’ve missed her.

Giving the poor vagabond a threatening glare, he stood up and walked up the street again, though remained on his side. It was a lot harder to see her because of the growing crowds of workers heading back from lunch or people merely on shopping trips.

He wondered why she wasn’t going back on the train, and concluded that perhaps she lived here or had some errands to run. She turned left, and Sasuke thanked the heavens that the pedestrians had the right of way or he would’ve lost her forever. He crossed and was able to see the pink peacoat once more though farther away.

After a few minutes, she entered what looked like a bakery.

 _‘God, she must have a lot of money or enjoy shopping.’_ he thought bitterly, feeling awkward now as he had no normal place to wait for her. Should he enter the place? Wait by the door? He didn’t want her to see him for fear that she would recognize him later on. He tended to have that effect on people.

The Uchiha ended up waiting outside the nearby conbini, pretending to be occupied on his phone as he waited. A subtle, sweet wave of perfume passed his nose, and he looked up to see her walk right past him. _She had been that close. At arm's reach._

Sasuke swallowed as he looked at her back, a fancy white bag swaying in her grip. He would’ve never touched her because Sasuke wasn’t _scum_ , but in his mind he imagined pulling her with him down an alleyway or a place where he could tell her his _thoughts_ without it being public.

 _He would have her._ Period. That’s why he continued to follow her all the way back to where they started.

It appeared that she lived two stops down from his stop, and in an apartment complex that was approximately three blocks from his. He was reeling at the fact of her being _so_ close.

Naturally, he didn’t follow her into the building as that would be out of bounds, but he knew enough information. The apartments weren’t much nicer than his own, but they looked decent from what he could gauge.

 _Hmph. Maybe your income really isn’t that much better than mine…_ It wouldn’t have mattered much if it was, anyway.

Sasuke exhaled in relief that he hadn’t been caught, at least to his own knowledge. Stalking was another thing he could chalk up in his experiences, but he hoped it wasn’t something he’d constantly have to do. He had already gathered enough information.

His eyes gazed up at the towering brown building.

Hopefully this really was her home and not someone like her boyfriend’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi’s in the next chapter. I promise. I realized my other author’s note might’ve been misleading so sorry about that.
> 
> Leave your thoughts on the chap please and your guesses! I think this one was fairly easy.


End file.
